Sólo para ti
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Sentimientos, malditos sentimientos humanos… esa es la única explicación… esa es la explicación que podías darle a aquellos deseos que a veces invade tu interior. [EriFer / Song-fic]


**Homestuck,** © Andrew Hussie.

**Sólo para ti** es obra de **Camila.**

**Pareja: **Eridan Ampora x Feferi Peixes

**Aclaraciones:** Normal**: **Narración; **En negrita****:**__Breves frases de Eridan; Letra subrayada**: **Canción.

**Jassi-Blur13 presenta: ****Solo para ti**

**Sentimientos, malditos sentimientos humanos… esa es la única explicación… ** esa es la explicación que podías darle a aquellos deseos que a veces te invade tu interior.

Eridan Ampora, a tu sano juicio piensas que todos deben estar por debajo de ti debido al nivel de tu sangre. Tu carácter no es de los más fáciles pero: ¿Qué importa? Lo que realmente importa es el nivel y el lugar que cada uno debe tener… y por supuesto, claro, ellos están por debajo de ti… o eso creías. Después de tu reunión con cierto ser, llegas a tu hogar en Alternia.

¡TU HOGAR! ¡Vaya lugar en donde vives! Al verlo no puedes quejarte, sonríes al notar que es uno de los mejores. Tan grande, magnifico, acorde a ti y a la jerarquía que se te ha otorgado. **Soy el rey de aquí… ** te dices con una mirada pensativa, si, eres el rey prácticamente, no se te puede negar después de todo.

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que mi alma vacía_

_Quería sentir_

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_

_Lo que en sueños buscaba_

_Y que en ti descubrí_

Desde que tienes memoria, uso de razón. Siempre has estado al pendiente de la única que está por encima de ti. La única a la cual tratas con verdadero respeto y no, por educación. Ella, que al pesar de tener unas ideas que no van acorde a tus ideales, no puedes dejarla de lado. Debes estar cerca de ella, velar por ella, cuidar de ella, protegerla de lo que sea, maldita sea, a veces los de tu alrededor piensan que llegas a ser fastidioso en eso. Pero a ti no te molesta en lo absoluto, no te molesta estar a su lado.

Aunque desconozca de tus sentimientos… aunque no seas el que ella desea. No la dejarías. Si importar que, motivo, cual sea la razón… no lo harías… Estas siempre con ella y por consiguiente, ella cuenta contigo en todo lugar, en todo momento…

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

¿Duele verdad? Duele cuando sabes lo mucho que le importa él ¿Saber que no eres tú?

No entiendes la razón ni por que en ocasiones se siente el gran vacío en ti ya que aquellos pensamientos que al principio no eran tan constantes como ahora, te dejan sin aliento y con cierta repulsión por que si algo sabias, era que… eran sentimientos, esos inexplicables sentimientos que los humanos son capaces de poseer pero que ninguno de Alternia llega a entender…

**El milagro de amor… por supuesto… ** te susurras en tu alcoba recordando lo que en ese momento le llamaría Gamz a esos sentimientos que sientes… Recuerdas como hace algún tiempo, solo tenías un único ideal, una única razón pero todo se fue a la perdida cuando te viste en amenaza… cuando alguien que por muy debajo de ti, se encontraba a su lado, al lado de tu Fefer… cuando ella decidió ayudar a ese impuro –nótese por que cualquiera de sangre alta para ti, tiene que ser un IMPURO-

1,2,3… 4! ¡Bingo! ¿Tu maldito odio por Sollux Captor de donde viene?... 

**él… ¿por qué él y no yo?****... ****Maldita sea Fefer… **

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_El destino lo sabia_

_Y hoy te puso ante mí_

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado_

_Es que entiendo que a tu lado_

_Siempre pertenecí_

... ** él… ¿por qué él y no yo?****... ****Maldita sea Fefer… **le pegas un puño a la pared cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño al recordar la imagen de él… comienzas a dar vueltas en tu habitación pero paras finalmente para acomodarte los lentes y guardar tu compostura. Sabes que el perder los estribos no va contigo ni con tu comportamiento. Aunque escuches de él, de los labios de ella, de que ella piensa en él… estarás para ella, para escuchar de él…. De nuevo… ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué estás dispuesto a escucharla? de sus ideas de unir las sangres cuando para ti eso no tiene importancia, a tal grado de que le llames abominaciones, pero, ahí estas, a su lado… escuchándola… para ella…

¿Por qué estás dispuesto a escucharla? **Ni encuentro la tengo respuesta a esto… ¡**oh! Si que la tienes Eridan…

**El milagro de amor… por supuesto…**

Si, como tal diría Gamzee Makara…

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

Aunque conozcas perfectamente la situación… no eres capaz de dejarle… por que al hacerlo, su propia ausencia te hace agonizar… por que antes no te importaba estar solo, pero ahora… ahora el saber de esos sentimientos… te lo repites una y otra vez…

… **ya no quiero estar solo más nunca**… no, no quieres… quieres estar con ella… ¿pero hasta que punto? ¿Hasta dónde y cuanto llegarías por Feferi Peixes?

Es cuando te das cuenta, Eridan Ampora… de que eres fiel…

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

Porque si no es con ella. No estás dispuesto a estar con nadie más. No, ella solamente. Ella es la única en tu vida o es la única apropiada para ti. Y aunque al principio la quisieras solo por el nivel de la jerarquía de la sangre, ahora es diferente. Ahora va más allá…

¿Le amas? **No estoy de acuerdo con eso… ** ¡oh! Claro que es así, aunque no se lo digas, aunque guardes silencio y ni pongas un mínimo interes en que lo sepa…. La amas. Por eso siempre estas a su lado, por eso la cuidas tanto, por eso la regañas tanto… por eso…

_Esto es en verdad_

_Lo puedo sentir_

_Sé que mi lugar_

_Es junto a ti…_

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que no conocía_

_Y que en ti descubrí._

**Amor****, maldito amor que los humanos sienten… y no solo ellos… lo siento dentro de mí, amor solo para ti, esa es la única explicación… ** esa es la explicación que podías darle a aquellos deseos que a veces te invade tu interior.


End file.
